SasuSaku High
by GettingAwayWithMurder
Summary: This is just another, sasusaku love story like all the other ones on this pag, blah, blah,blah, or so you think, wanna find out whats different about it? Find out! chap 9 is in
1. Just Another Day

Will: Ok guy's and girl's I to tell me.kno the original version of this chapter had a few spelling mistakes, but i went through the chapter and edited it, so it should be better, But if guy's find anymore problems, dont hesitate ...hope ya like it...

SasuSaku High Chap 1

It was a Warm, sunny morning in may. As a young Beautiful girl named Sakura Haruno was sitting on the front steps of the school she attended, she was waiting for the first bell to ring so she could go ahead onto class. A slight breeze ticked her face and her long pink hair...

Sakura is a senior here at _Konohama Uchiha high_.

"The best days of my life are almost over..." she thought, with a sigh, sakura only had three friends (Ino, Tenten, and Hinata), and the boy of her dreams was almost a convensable emo.

The sound of a car cut off her rain of thought, a red _ Ford GT _With two white stripes running down the middle of the car, pulled into the senior parking lot.

A raven haired boy climed out of the very fast and expensive car.

The boy began walking towards the steps of the three story school. With a skateboard in one hand a his bookbag in the other, he began climing them to the front doors of the school.

Sakura's green eyes never left the boy as he reached the front door, pulling out a key , the boy opened the front door and procided to walk inside letting the door lock behind him.

Sakura sighed thinking the same though she had EVERY time she saw him, "I dont have a chance, I mean, is the schools friggin emo heartthrob", This boys mom is the owner and principal of the school (that probly explains why its called _konohama __**Uchiha **__high_) His dad is the History teacher here too " How could you fail your oen dads class, its wierd he made a 63 on the last test [forshadowing" Sakura continues to ponder...

Ten minutes passed and by this time the front steps of the school was crowded with other students, The bell rang and sakura got to her locker and instantly went tp her first period, english level 4, her teacher was kakashi, who when wasent teaching he was reading his perverted book.

, only to notice thKakashi then looked up from his bookat the class was packed with students, "Ok class today were learing how to write poems!" Kakashi exclaimed, this was no problem for sakura, because she was always ready to write about the boy she saw earlier.

BRING BRING

"Theres the bell class" said kakashi about a hour and a half later "tomarow were going to learn about epic poems!" And with that sakura turned in her poem and, raced to Carpentry level 2, just barely squeezing into the door on time.

She loved carpentry because it was the only class she shared with that boy...

During class Asuma (the teacher) was rambiling on about floor joist again, sakura noticed the boy who was by this time looking out the window with his chin resting on his left wrist and his usual i dont give a damn look on his face.

"Why is he always so depressed" she thought.

"Oh and sasuke" asuma said,

The boy looked up.

"I got more plywood for you yesturday."

"hn" was all the boy answered.

"ok class you can into the shop now, dont for get your safty glasses!"

About 30 minutes later Sasuke finished with his skateboard ramp, that he'd been working on for the past 3 day, and decided to try it out. (sinse his mom is the principal he can bring his board to class anytime he wants [lucky asshole)

Everyone including asuma and sakura, gathered around sasukes ramp, then watched sasuke perform a perfect Tre flip (a sick skatebord trick) on the ramp, everyone cheered exept for sakura who was stunned at his skills, she just stood there.

"Asuma?" a voice echoed over the intercom,

"yes" he answered,

"Please send miss sakura haruno to the prinipals office!".

"yes ma'am'' asuma said. and motioned sakura forward...

"What?!? ive never been sent to the principals office!'' Sakura thoght, but without any effort, she eventually walked out of the classroom and into the hallway to the principals office

She turned the corner and...

BAM!...

---------------------------------------

Will: Ok Guys and girls there ya go, the revised "chapter 1" if there is any problems or complants, please tell me ok?, thanks 4 reading it...


	2. A Slight Change Of Pace

Will: Ok here ya go ppls, chapter 2 revised i hope u like it, if you have any comments or complaints dont be affraid to post, thanks 4 eadin chap 1 and i hope u enjoy chap 2

SasuSaku High Chap.2

"Asuma" a voice echoed over the shcools intercom that was placed in the carpentrys wood shop.

"yes" Asuma answered in a cheery tune as he took a drag of his cigerette.

"please send Miss Haruno Sakura to the office" the voice echoed

"Ok, thanks Tusnade" Asuma answered, The intercom clicked off and asuma turned to look at sakura "ok miss Haruno you heard her" then waved her towards the door.

"The office?!?" sakura panicly though "I've never been sent to the damn office" sakura sweated as she began her walk to the hell-based room "Mybe i dident do anything" she thought, Sakura began to turn the corner when...BAM!!! Sakura fell to the floor, she looked up and saw an innocent looking naruto grabing his book's.

"S..s..s sorry Sakura" Naruto stamered "I..I sleep in u see and i uh...'' Normally sakura would have punched him by now but she was way to nervious to do that today.

'It's ok naruto" said Sakura trying to act happy "I'll see you in History"

"Y...yeah mybe we can be partners today" naruto yell as he watched her walk away "ch, yea-right" thought naruto "she almost killed me trying to get to sasuke's seat yesturday"..."DAMNIT IM LATE" naruto sudunly remembred...

"mybe we can be partners today" Sakura mimcked in her head "no way naruto im sitting with sasuke" she thought "well thats if i dont die in the office first.

Sakura was standing outside of the office and with her sweaty hands smearing the brass on the door handel she walked in. Sakura saw Mrs. Tusnade at her desk

"Oh Miss Sakura, go ahead on in" tusnade motioned with her left hand.

Sakura Opened the door with a rusty squeek and walked in the office where she saw Mrs. Uchiha (i cant think of her name at the moment guys) she looked up "Oh, Miss Sakura glad u could make it..." there was a tense silence, Now Ms Haruno, im going to cut the crap..." Now sakura was worried "please have a seat Miss Sakura", ... "ok Do you know my youngest son Sasuke?",..."Do i ever" thought sakura "Yes ma'am" she answered. "Well he has a 54 in History, His own Fathers class, and it has come to my attention that u are the validictorian of the senior class..." she continued, "And, i noticed you two are in the same history class together,... i was woundering if you could touture him ..." Skaura thought she was in one of her own dreams ..."yes ma'am i would love to" said sakura. "ok then i will call your moher to make sure its ok, does tuesdays and thursdays sound good to you?", "of course" sakura answered

BRING, BRING the lunch bell rang "thank you miss sakura" they shook hands and sakura was on her way to lunch.

At the luch table sakura began t tell all her friends about her tutoring sasuke, "lucky bitch" sneered ino, "you can have him" said Tenten, "I just want neji Hyuga [Forshadowing "g..good for you" studdered hinata.

Sakura turned to look at sasukes table witch consisted of him and his friends Matt, Carson, And Brad.

"BOONZIE!!!" carson yelled and threw his apple hiting Naruto on the back of his head. the lunch room burst into laughter, "hn" muttured sasuke.

"students and teachers please excuse this anoncment" said a voice over the intercome, everyone in the lunch room turned to look." school will be excused early because of sophmore computer testing.

Everyone exept sakura and sasuke rushed to the door "oh hey sasuke" sakura said "Im your new toutor" "...hn" said sasuke and walked away.

He walked out the door and strait to his ford gt to take carson home who was skateboarding right beside it, "you dent it, and ill kick your ass"..."touchy" said carson, "dude your rich you could just fix it".."whatever"...

Sakura began her long grulling walk home alone...

----------------------

Will: There ya go..., hope ya likes it, lol, anyway please post a comment if you, liked it, hated it, or whatever, thanks 4 readin...


	3. Sasuke In A Fight? What Else Is New?

Will: Hey guys, I want tot thank you all because you actually read chapters 1 & 2 so thanks, I do want to apologize for chapters 1 & 2, thay contained 3rd grade spelling erors, please note I am on another website called "Simply love I have posted the same document there, but the story has been out on that web page for almost a month and i have gotten no reviews for it, so i was in a hurry to post it here, once again sorry for the eror's., as 4 chapters 1 & 2 i revises them so there should be no spellin errors

Disclamer: I STILL DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SasuSaku High

"Ah, saturday!'' Sakura exclaimed with a sigh, "This week flew by quick"

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA" yeled a very familer voice

"WHAT IS IT MOTHER?" Sakura back cheerfully

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Her mother yelled back, "I MADE YOUR FAVORITE!, SCRAMBLED EGGS AND A SIDE OF BACON!!! AND ORANGE JUICE!!!"

"THANKS MOM" She yelled back

Sakura got dressed quickly, putting on a short sleve pink rocker T-shirt and, jeans. She combed her long soft pink hair.

Sakura came downstairs and went strait to the dinning table, she began eating soon after.

"Mmmm, this is sooooooooooo, good mom" Sakura exclaimed.

"I knew you'd love it" she answered

"Oh, mom i'm going to the mall today" Sakura said finishing her orange juice.

"Oh, going to spend that left over christmas money i see", (Sakura still had $92 of christmas money left to spend)

"yeh" she answered, getting up from the table, "alright i'm gone" she said gentally placing a kiss on her mom's cheek

"Ok honey, have fun"

"Oh i will" said sakura

20 minutes later...

Sakura pulls into a front parking spot at the mall and climbs out of her pink _Ford Focus _

She walked to a couple of store's and at a _Starbucks, _she began to sip her decaf coffee, that she purchased, when she saw him "Is that sasuke?!?" she thought him and carson had just walked in a skate shop called _Easter edge surf and skate _Sakua followed

"I dont want to be considered a stalker or anything but...there is no harm in seeing who it is" she thought.

There he was sasuke was buying a new skateboard for his already growing collection, Sakura noticed in each hand held on half of a skateboard witch apparently he broke in half doing some sort of trick, after purchasing the board him and carson left the store.

Sakura followed about 70 ft away, sasuke and carson got in sasuke's _Ford GT _and drove off, ditermained on talking to sasuke sakura got in her car and followed, sasuke drove right to the nearest skatepark, he started trying out his new _Geoff Rowley Flip _board.

About 30 or so minutes later...

"What are you doing here girl?" came a familer voice sakura turned around to fing ino with her 100th boyfriend this month, "oh hey ino" said sakura, "This is Tony" ino said approvingly, "you got hell coming your way" sakura thought with a smile.

"Anyway, me and tony are going to _Fridays _do you want to come with us?"

Tony rolled his eyes

"um if its ok with tony" said sakura

"yeh, its cool" said tony

30 more minutes later...

Sakua, and Ino were all sitting at _Fridays_ waiting for Tony to comout of the restroom so they could order, when out of the corner of the eye Sakura and Ino saw Tony kissing a waitress, he saw ino and bolted for the door, Sakura and ino began a chase threw town, Sakura and ino were in Saukras _Ford Focus_, while Tony was driving his _Dodge Interepid_

The chase led them back to the skatepark where Tony's car ran out of gas tony climbed out slowy as ino approched him and then slaped him

SLAP

"Why, are you doing this? ino screamed

"beacuse you ceated on my best friend, and this is payback!" tony screamed back

"..." said ino

"And your a bitch" he continued

out of the corner of her eye, sakura saw a red car pull up, sasuke climed out of his car

"is there a problem here buddy" he said kind of pissed off

"Nothing that concerns you bitch!"

"I'm sorry whats that pussy I know your not talking to me!" said sasuke calmlly

"Oh what are you going to do?, huh?, sick your boyfriend on me?"

"No **I **want to kick your ass"

"..." Tony paused " well,...Skateboarding sucks ass" he continued

Sasuke punches him in the face then kicks him in the gut, and then elbos him on the back of his neck combo stlye, sasuke then kicks him as hes laying on the ground, "oh, and by the way, that last comeback sucked" sneered sasuke

Sasuke then keys tonys car, and climbs in his own, and drives off

Sakura takes a very depressed Ino home and helps her into bed, she then goes home herself

"have a nice day honey?" said Sakuras mom

"Yeah, sure" Said sakura, "Im going to go take a bath and go to bed, its been a long day..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again guys for reading this, keep reading

Will


	4. That Day After Yesterday

Will: Hello guys, I'm sorry about chapter 3 being so short, i'll try to make my chapters longer, anyway thanks for your reviews everyone, and i hope your enjoying "SasuSaku High" heres a short summary for people who have read chapters 1, 2, and 3 in case you need a little reminder.

Chapter 1 - Sakura a validicktorian of Konahama Uchiha high has a crush on the heir to the owner of the school, Sasuke Uchiha, During carpentry sakura was called to the schools office

Chapter 2 - Sakura is assined as sasukes tutor, witch is a dream to her, and during lunch school was dissmissed earily.

Chapter 3 - Sakura went shopping at the mall with some left over christmas money, and she spots sasuke, and decideds to stalk him, all the way to the skatepark where she finds Ino and her latest boyfriend

Tony, Tony, Ino and Sakura go to _TGI Fridays _together where Tony is found making out with a waitress, sakura and ino give chase leading to the skatepark where sasuke beat the crap out of him...

Will: well there you go enjoy chapter 4! (p.s. chapters 1 - 3 have been evised now)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS AND NEVER DID, ALL I OWN IS THIS STORY!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SasuSaku High

Sasuke casually walked towards Ino and some random boy who was screaming at her, and calling her a bitch.

"Is there a problem here buddy?" sasuke casually asked

"This dont concern you" the boy screamed

"I'll be damned if it dont..." said sasuke kind of pissed

"Shut up you emo fag" he screamed back

"DONT CALL SASUKE A FAG!" screamed sakura with extreme furry

"You be quite, i know all about you being blonde but dying your hair pink to not look stupid, ino told me bitch!" he yelled back

"INO!! HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM MY DEEPEST SECRETS?!?"

"I...I...I thought he was the one", ino said crying

"oh boy" thought sakura

Sakura turned to see what was going on with Tony and Sasuke,

"What are you going to do sick your boyfriend on me?!?" Tony was yelling

"No, Cause **I** want to kick your ass" sasuke explained

"..." Tony stood quitely "well skateboarding is gay"

"Is that your best comback?" sasuke teased

"At least I'm not protecting a slut and a blonde/pink haired bitch"

Sasukes hand currled up into a fist, the then punched him in the face, the force of the punch knocking him back, sasuke grabed his callor befor he fell down, then kicked him in the gut, afterward elbowing him in the back of his neck.

Sasuke spit on Tony and walked away, "T..Th..Thanks sasuke" yelled sakura, sasuke sneered and gave a little wave over his shoulder "hn"...

Sakura eyes snapped open, It was a dream about last night at the skatepark...

Sakura looked at her clock and it was allready 10:00 in the morning witch means her mom and dad had problly left for church.

"Looks like I'm making breakfast" she tought

While makin breakingfast sakura glanced at the calender "SASUKES SKATE COMP." was writen in sharpie in the box...

FLASBACK---------------------------------------------- 2 WEEKS EARLIER ------------------------------------------------------------

"hey sasuke got a minute?" yelled sakura

"hn"

"Wanna hang out?"she asked nerviusly

"..."

"so sasuke how are you, you still skateboard?, i here your good but...ive actually never seen u skate before..."

"look i got a skate comp in two weeks you can see me skate there", sasuke then turned and walked away.

END OF FLASHBACK --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, DING DONG

Sakura went to answer the door, when she opened the door, Ino was standing on her door step

"Oh, hi Sakura" exclaimed Ino.

'Hi Ino are you fealing alright?"

"Yeh, look about last night..., we need nk sasuke for what he did" Ino finished

"Yeh...Oh, yeah he has a skateboard compition today, we can thank him there" Sakura exclaimed.

"Cool" said ino. "C'mon sakura, i'll drive"

20 Minutes later...

The skate comp. had already started when sakura, and ino showed up

"Theres alot of people here", Ino pointed out

"AND NEXT UP IS NUMBER 19, SASUKE UCHIHA!" yelled the annoncer

Sakura and ino ran to the stands and found a seat.

"THE SONG SASUKE CHOSE TO PLAY FOR HIS FIRST ROUND IS _CLICK, CLICK BOOM _BY _SALIVA_" Yelled the annoncer.

A song started to play over the intercome.

"_Come on, come on, come on, come on_", The song echoed

"_Those saturdays where kids go out and play..."_

_"yo, i was up in my room i let the stero play"_

Sasuke began to skate

_"Click, click, boom"_

_"Im coming down on the radio, hear me on the stereo!'_

Sasuke was perfroming tricks toally randomly

The song began to fade out after almost 4 minutes

"_CLICK, CLICK, BOOM_!"

"SASUKE PLACES THIRD" yelled the annoncer...

20 More minutes later...

"THIS WILL BE SASUKE UCHIHA'S FINAL ROUND" Yelled the annoncer "THE SONG HE HAS CHOSEN IS _LAST RESORT _BY_ PAPA ROACH_!"

The song began, and sasuke began to skate

"_Cut my life into pieces_"

"_This is my last resort_!"

Sasuke was thrasing the park

"_Suffication, No breathing''_

"_Dont giva a fk if i cut my arm bleeding_"...

Sasuke was ranking up quick

"_Do you even care if i died bleeding?"_

_"Would it be wronge?, Would it be right?"_

_"If I took my life tonight?"_

_"Chances are that i might"_

Almost 3 minutes later..

"_Nothings all..."_

"_RIGHT_!"

"SASUKE HAS BEEN RANKED #1 AND HAS WON THIS CONTEST!" yelled the annoncer

Sasuke was walking away with a trophy in one hand his board in the other, sakura tryed to catch up to thank him when someone cut her off

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn?'' answered sasuke

"Would you like to be sponcered by eastern edge surf and skate?, you will get 25 off all products in the store"

"Sure" Answered sasuke

"please sign your name and phone # here"

"Hn" we'll give you a call later" said the man, giving sasuke a pat on the back

Sasuke walked to hes car and drove off

Sakura sadly walked to inos car checking the time

"WOAH, Its already 4:30pm by the time i get home it will be time for dinner" sakura thought in misery...

"well there always tomarrow" said ino...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will: Thanks guys for reading this chapter please review. (Chapters 1-3 have been revised)


	5. Chit Chat 101 With Kakashi

Will: Hello Again people, Were already on chapter 5! whitch seems weird because i submitted chatper 1 like 2 days ago . the story might start slowing up a little due to i have having a huge love for skateboarding, lol anywho thanks for reading and please review. Chapters 1- 4 have now been revised

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL, BUT! I DO OWN THIS STORY.

-----------------------------------------------

SasuSaku High

"Oh sakura your so pretty" Sasuke said leaning in for a kiss "I love yo..."

"SAURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"..."SAAAAKUUURAAAAAAA"..."SAKUR GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!!!"

"HUH" sakura jumped up "wow that was the mos..."

"SAKURA..."

"IM UP" sakura yelled back..."that was the most awsome dream" thought sakura

Sakua jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed "oh, man its monday" sakura thought as a angry growl rose up from her stomach, sakura brushed her hair and teeth and made a bowl of cereal, whitch she munched away angrly.

Saukra grabbed her car keys and was off to school, "ah, i cant wait to see sasuke today" she thought "damn im just another one of his friggin fangirls..."

She got to school like any other day and went strait to class

"Ah, monday everyone" said kakashi, never looking up from his book, "today were writing epic poems!"

The class groaned together

"Miss Haruno, tell everyone what an epic poem is..." said kakashi

"umm, well its a poem that genrally has action in it or a hero in it" sakura answered

"Thats correct" said kakashi "Today class you will be writing an epic poem about anywon you want, any questions?"

"We can write one about Anywon?" carson asked

"correct" kakashi answered

"sick" said carson and started writing

As usual sakura wrote on about sasuke, who in her story was an gladiator who fought zeus and won...

"Ok class we have 5 left minutes, carson? whos your peom about?" asked kakashi

"Adolf Hitler, When he ruled germany" carson said proudly

"Typical dumb-ass, class-clown carson" thought kakashi

"ummm, ok how about u Miss Haruno?"

"ummm well no won realy, i mean his name is sasuke..."

Every girl in the class room started wispering.

BRING, BRING, the bells to second period, sakura was literally saved by the bell...

"Miss Haruno can I have a word with you?" asked kakashi

"Y...yes, sensie?" studdered sakura

"This boy..." Kakashi started "you seem to really like him..."

"W..Why would you say that sensie?"

"Because, every story you've wrote this year has been about this boy..." Answered Kakashi

"W...well u see sensie..." Sakura started

"Have you even tryed talking to this boy?" Kakashi said lifting one eyebrow

"W...well, sensie, i've tryed to but he ignors me like all his other fangirls.."

"Oh, I see now" answered kaskashi "he has _**other**_fangirls"

"Yes sensie" Sakura said blushing

"So he's Konahama Uchiha High's emo heart throb..." Thought kakashi

Sakura was looking at her feet in esbarrasment

"Ok well ill have a talk with this _**Sasuke**_" Answered Kakashi

"No,...I mean you dont have to do that" studdered sakura correcting herself

"Ok here's your late pass" said kakashi sighing a piece of paper, "now off to class with you"

"DAMN!" Sakura thought as she ran off to carpentry to warn sasuke...

Sakura burst throgh the carpentry to find all the other students staring at her...

"so glad you can join us Miss Haruno" Asuma said in a tense tone

Sakura handed him her note from kakashi

"Tch, figures, Kakashi always holds kids back" said Asuma...

"Are you ok sensie?" asked saukra

"No, you just busted in durring our biggest test of the year! said asuma, "heres your test now go take it"

Sakura sat down and noticed sasuke was not here today...

20 Minutes later...

Sakura was now on question # 23 out of 100

sasuke, The door opened as sasuke, carson and matt walked into the carpentry room with skateboards in their hands

"Asuma, This is an excuse for school to day Carson, Matt, and I have a skate demo from for our sponcers, handing kakashi the note from his mother. "so well be leaving and will be back tomarow"

"And your mom sighned this?" asked Asuma

"duh shes the Fking principal man" said carson

"watch your Fking mouth man" said Matt

"So were leaving" said sasuke, and they all turned and walked out

-------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by pretty fast for sakura and when she got home, her mother was jumping up and down with excitment...

"W..What is it mom?" asked sakura

"YOUR DADS COMING HOME FOR 2 WEEKS AND HES COMEING HOME TONIGHT!!!! screamed sakura mother

[Sakura's dad has been fighting in the war against Iraq (the sand village lol)

"REALLY!!!!" yelled sakura who hurred to get ready...

1 Hour, and 23 Minutes later...

Sakura was sitting on the coutch waiting for her father to come home when her eyes began to drift shut...

----------------------------------------------------

Will: so there it is chap 5, tell me whatya think! Review please, chap 6 coming soon! (Chapters 1 - 4 have been revised)


	6. Dinner And A Kiss

Will: Yo, Hello people, longtime no see!, ive been kinda on a break lookin for motivation, beacuse the firsy 5 chapters i wrote in literally like 3 days, so i decided to slow down a bit, but, chapter 6 if finally here!!! and chapter 1 - 5 have been revised, so enjoy this chapter, and dont be afrid to review,...thanks 4 reading chaps 1 - 5 [warning there will be slight SakuNeji in the next few chters

-------------------------------------------------------

SasuSaku High

Bullets shells flew through the air, men and women, in military camo falling down, bleeding, dead, Saukra looked up as a tank Drove near her, about 15 yards away, the tank then pointed its cannon at sakura and fired...

Everything went black

When sakura opened her eyes to see her father in military camo, tapping her shoulder

"Sakura? Wake up sakura, Honey please wake up" her father said gentally, while Sasuke was tending to her wounds"

"Honey? wake up" It was the sound of her mother also in military camo

"Sakura?, Sakakura?" her father continued, "Sakura?, Sakura?, Sakura?..."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura honey, wake up already", sakuras eyes snapped open only to see her father croutched over her on the couch (sofa) "Sakura its me.."

"DADDY!" Sakura exclaimed, "how are you?, I had the weirdist dream..., i was shot by a tank then sasuke was bandaging my wounds and you, and mommy, were trying to wake me up"

''..." said her father "mybe you shouldent sleep on the couch (Sofa) anymore" He said with a slight chuckle

"Oh Daddy, im so glad your home" exclaimed the pink hair girl [Her father has been deployed in Iran & Iraq (The Village hidden in th sand, lol) for the past year, her father is a general for the _US MILITARY_

"Im glad to be back honey, even if it is only for two weeks" her father answered gentally "How would you like to go out to dinner with the Hyuga Family?"

"Oh, id love that!!" exclaimed sakura

[The Hyuga's and the Haruno's have gotten along for generations, in fact, there youngist daughter, Hinata, Is one of sakuras best friends, and four her brother well, sakura doesent really know him that well

"Ill go get ready" said sakura, she then ran upstairs, and brushed her long beutiful, pink hair, brushed her teeth and then put on a pink t-shirt with a white jacket and a pair of blue jeans

"ok im ready" saukra said as she rushed down the stairs

"ok then lets go" said her father, "I hear you drive now,"

Sakura blushed a little, because she knew that she passed _Drivers ED_ with a 105

"Would you like to drive honey?" asked her father

"Yea id enjoy that" answered sakura.

Sakura and her family got in her mom's _Dodge Caravan _And drove to the resteraunt they were planning on eating at, _The Rasberry winery & gorme' resteraunt._

The Hyugas had already preserved two tables for the familys, and they were munching away happily on their salads

"h...h,...hi s, sakura" Studdered Hinata

'hey hinata" said sakura

the two familys talked over dinner

45 min later...

"Um sakura?" asked neji "would you like to go outside while out fathers talk about the war?"

"ok sure neji, you wanna come hinata?" sakura asked

"n..no t, thanks" she answered

"ok then" sakura said then walked out side with neji

Once outside Neji and sakura began talking about school

"you know what? that sasuke kid is really emo isent he? asked neji

"Well not really" answered sakura, "i mean, he just dont talk to people"

"ah, ok that makes sinse" answered neji

Sakura blushed

"you know what sakura?" asked neji "theres not to many people out there like you"

"ummm, thanks neji" sakura answered blushing

"I think destiny brough us here tonight" neji said

"yea...me too" sakura said

nejis face was almost 3 inches away from sakuras face

"can i tell you somthing?" asked neji

"sure"

"are you single?"

"yea are you?"

"yea"

''Why do you ask neji?''

"um well, u know i just...ok, i like you sakura..."

there was a long akward silance after that

"oh neji" saukra finally said

neji leaned in for a kiss, their lips touched, sakura couldent fight it, neji was overpoweing her better judgment

afterwitch the two dident talk much but continued hanging out untilll there parents came out and was ready to go

In the car ride home, 'did you have fun tonight?" asked sakuras father?

"um, yea dad"

"good"

and with that sakura and her parents went home and went starait to bed...

TO BE CONTINUED...

---------------------------------------------------------

Will: So there ya go, hope ya liked it pls, dont be afraid to reveiw, chapy 7 coming soon!!!, there will only be 3 more chapters for SasuSaku High, Then wat chapter 10 is about wil b a surprise!!! kepp readin!!!


	7. Wordplay 101 With Kakashi

Will: yo, hello poeple, here we go, chapter 7, ok but there somthing i need to say, and i dont wanna sound like a asshole but, the poeple who keeps sending the "your story has typo's" comments, just stop ok? i kno they got typo's and frankly i dont care, so stop telling me for those other people who have reveiwed who have been sending comments about my story thank you u guys rool, anyway here you go, chapter 7 "Wordplay 101 With Kakashi Sensie"

--------------------------------------

SasuSaku High

Sasuke was traveling down the road in his _Ford GT _his radio was at max volume, He was on his way to school or "hell" as he normally called it. Sasuke arrived to school as usual and For once, when he looked over to where that pink haired chick normally sat, he saw nowon, she wasent here today, "This is a first" sasuke muttered then continued to the front doors of the school, and let himself in.

The bell rang about 5 minutes later, and sasuke walked to his 1st class, "Gym" witch is ok because Carson & Matt (sasuke best frieds) are in gym with him, sasuke got dressed out, then went into the gymnassium where Carson & Matt were waiting for him

"Sup man?" said Matt when he greeted sasuke

"Not much man you?" answered sasuke

"bored" Matt said answered with a sigh

Gym continued as normal, since sasuke's class was always being yelled at and was known as the worst class, they were forced to run 6 laps, unlike the other classes who only ran 3 laps, then they played dodge ball witch was only game sasuke actually gave a damn about...

BRING BRING, echoed the bell, sasuke, matt and carson was in no hurry to go to their next classes, but eventually (after fooling around in the hallways) were on their way to class...

"Still no sign of that pink haired chick" sasuke though while in carpentry (wood shop)

"Ok class who know's what this joist is called?" asked Asuma pointing to a badly drawn picture on the board.

"Asuma?" a voice came over the intercome

"Yes?" asuma answered

"Is Sasuke Uchiha there?" the voice echoed

"Yea" Answered Asuma

"Please dissmiss him to Kakashis room" echoed the voice

"umm..., ok" answered asuma

"You heard her sasuke" Asuma Continued, glancing at Sasuke

"Hn" answered sasuke, and then rose up from his seat and walked out to Kakashis room

"Why the hell im I going to Kakashi's room? i dont even have him this semester" sasuke thought quietly

Sasuke arrived ant Kakashis door, then knocked, and peeked in

"Come in" kaskahi answered, "Oh hello, sit down i need to talk to you"

"Sas-ooo-k? is it?" Kakashi asked

"No my name is not Sas-ooo-kk its Sasuke" answered Sasuke

"Ah ok" answered Kakashi "I want you to look at a couple of poems for me"

"look just cause im the principals kid, doesnt mean ill grade your papers for you" answered sasuke in a kinda pissed off tone.

"No thats not what i meant" quickly answered kakashi "just read them"

Sasuke glanced at each one, and each of them had the signature "Sakura Haruno" Writed in the top right hand corner, Sasuke read a couple lines of each poem, he then noticed each one of them was about HIM!,

"What are you saying Kakashi?" asked sasuke

""I Belive the girl who wrote these poems, has fealing for you sasuke" answered kakashi

"So?" Sasuke answered back

"let me ask you somthing sasuke, you have all these girls who are head-over-heals for you but you will not date them why?"

"well, I just dont like them"

"are you gay sasuke?"

"WHAT!!!!????"

"I mean you got all the girls in the school But you wont date em"

'NO IM NOT GAY" Sasuke yelled

"ok, ok calm down, look all im saying is be nice to this student ok?"

"Why do you give a damn, about his student?" sasuke asked

"Well, she has a 98 in this class witch is much higher than the 56 that your little friend Carson has in here, and I look out for my students that care about my class.."

"why? I mean when she graduates, you'll probbly never see her again.."

"Just do as I say Uchiha, and be nice..."

"Fine, if it will shut you up" sasuke put in

-----------------------------------

Asumas door opened and a young pink-haired girl walked in, "sorry Asuma" said this student "I slept in today",

"Thats ok sakura" answered Asuma

"Can I go to my first periode class to get the work I missed?" asked sakura

"Yes"

"Thank you"

Sakura rushed to kakashis class, she looked in the door and saw sasuke arguing with kakashi,

"oh no" Sakura thought "hes telling him about my poems"

sasuke stood up and walked to the door, panicing sakura opened her locker to hide her face, and when sasuke came out he looked at her and saw her pink hair, sticking out from behind the locker, "those poem were really good" said sasuke with a sigh, and when sakura turned to look at him, he was already walking away...

sakura dashed into kakashis room and gathered her work and went back to carpentry, and half way to class sakura was cut off by Tusnade...

"Oh sakura Mrs. Uchiha is looking for you"

"...thanks tusnade " answered sakura then dashed off to the office...

"um Mrs Uchiha? you need me?"

"yes sit down please, look, can we move tutoring to mondays?'' asked the principal?

"yea" answered sakura "iI can tutor him today if you want"

"ok then ill call your mother"

"ok then" sakura said and then dashed off to class

...4 hours later

BRING BRING final bell

Sakura walked to room 45 where sasuke was waiting...

"Hi sasuke"

"Hn"

"Ummm, I saw you in kakash's class today..."

"Yea I was readin some poems"

"Oh..."

"They were yours"

Sakura tensed up

"They were really good"

"Oh thanks"

"Funny, they were all about me"

sakura got so embarrased she fell out of her chair, sasuke bent over to help her up when tenten was walkin down the hallway and saw them together, then ran off to tell someone...

filled with embarashment, sakura rushed to her car and drove home...

--------------------------

Will: there you go, chapter seven please reveiw


	8. Is That A Promise Or A Threat?

Will: yo wasup people? just 2 chapters remain, then ur secret chapter!!! im also workin on another stroy called "SasuSaku Rockn' Out! (Unedited)" witch ill probbly start on once i finish this story!! lol, please review if you havent, and thanks 4 readin!!!

SasuSaku High

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was speedong through trafic, running about 70mph in a 45mph zone, sakura wasent even looking at her speedometer when she saw flashin blue and red lights in her rearview mirror, sakura could hear the dreaded siren of the cop car as it appered behind her, with a sigh sakura pulled to the side of the highway

"Ma'am do you know how fast you were going down that road?" questioned the officer as he approtched her car

"well, no officer, I wont lie, i dont know, 50 mybe 60?" sakura answered

"Are you trying to be a smartass, to me?" asked the officer

"No Sir" Answered Sakura

"Well you were doing 72(mph) in a 45(mph) area" he answered "Do you have some kind of excuse?"

Sakura thaught to the chain of events that had just happened two her only 15 minutes ago...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saukra arrived to room 104 to tutor sasuke who was already waiting for her

"Hello Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Um I saw you in kakashi's class earlier"

"Yea i was readin dome poems..."

Sakura blushed, "oh"

"They were yours" Sasuke continued

Sakura blushed even harder

"Funny thing about them..." Sasuke started "They wre ALL about ME"

Sakura got so embarrased she literally fel out of her chair

"Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke asked bending over to help her up

All sakura did was stair strait into his eyes

"Um sakura are you ok?" sasuke continued to ask

And before Sakura relised it she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

After about 30 seconds of this kiss sakura broke it, then noticed TenTen In the doorway wth he mouth gaping open

"YOU SLUT!" tenten started "YOUR SUPOSSEDTO BE MY BESTFRIENDS, GIRLFRIEND!!!!" she screamed then dashed off to tell someone"

Sakura looked at sasuke but this time, it wasent that emotionless sasuke she was used to, this time sasuke was wearing a pised off face

"sorry sasuke" sakura cried then dashed out of the door, and jumped in her car and took off...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um well officer...I uh, I was at school when I saw what time it was and dashed off" Sakura lied

"...why?" answered the officer

"Because its my moms birthday" Sakura continued to lie

"Ok, ill give you a warning this time, BUT next time you wont be so lucky" he answered

"thanks officer" said sakura as she started her car

"And tell your mom i said happy birthday" the officer joked

Skaura then drove home, and layed down in bed

"ahh hell, what a day, ... I kissed sasuke what will neji think?..." and with that sakura drifted off to sleep...

--------------------------The Next Day-----------------------------------

Sasuke pulled into his oparking spot, as he climed out of his _Ford GT _He soon noticed Sakura sitting on the top step of the stairset that lead inot the school, With a sigh sasuke walked towards te school, Sasuke lowered his head so that his bangs would covor his face that way sakura could not see the emotions on sasuke's face, he walked by her then unlocked the door and let himself in...

Sakura felt terrible, she finally got to kiss the boy of her dreams but when he already had another boyfriend...

BRING BRING

sakura dashed to her locker and strait to 1st periode, she was ready to give kakashi a piece of her mind when she noticed he was not here today, in his place stoode a older looking brown haired woman "This must be our sub" Sakura thought, Andwithoput sakura noticing all the other girls in the classroom, were wispering, because the word about her and sasuke was already spreading, and spreading fast...

The rest of the day went like this, people talked about her behind her back, and Sasuke ignored her "This days sucks ass" Sakura thought awaiting the final bell, finally it rang but befor sakura could leave the room neji was already there...

the teacher and all the students had evacuated, only neji and sakura remained..

"So I heard about you and sasuke..." Neji said with anger on his face "Is this true?"

"Neji, Im sorry" Sakura studered

"IS THIS TRUE?!?" Neji screamed

"Ye...y.yes Neji" Sakura stammered

"Befor sakura had time to react she found herself on the floor, and her left eye hurt..."he hit me" sakura thought

"How could you?" asked neji

"Neji please, Im sorry" sakura said

"your Damn right your sorry, and you will NOT tell a soul that i hit you, or i will do much worse to you, You Got that?"

"Yes neji"

Neji then stormed out of the room

Sasuke was outside waiting for carson to show up when he heard a familer voice

"Uchiha Sasuke!!!" Sasukje turned only to see a pissed off neji

"You will NOT touch sakura again got it?"

"No your lordship, i dont got it"

"Touch her again and you die" Neji yelled then turned around back in the direction of sakuras hallway

Sasuke walked away...

Ino walked in to the room sakura was till standing in, "Sakura?...WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE????"

"you wont tell will you?

"of course not"

Neji hit me..."

There was a younge man outside of her door waiting for her to say those words, and now that she, did he started craking his knuckles, planning, sceming...

--------------------------------------------------------

Will: There ya go, chapy 8!!! R&R, thanks 4 readin!


	9. Hands off my Sakura!

Will: Alright guys and girls we made it to chapter 9!! The final chapter in the SasuSaku High Story, but for all you people who have been reading SasuSaku high since chapter one, There will be a extra chapter, a sort of continuation of the story so, if you like the story check it out when it comes out, and if you dont like the story why have u been reading up to chapter nine? lol, anyway, im am creating a new story _SasuSaku: Rockn' out_! This story will be uncensored, its rated [M just to be safe, mostly for lanquage, but there is some sexual content too, so without anymore of me talking here you go...

SasuSaku High:

------------------------------------------------

"Saukra, are you ok?" Asked Ino as she examined the bruise on Sakura's face

"Y.., yea, im fine" Sakura answered

''What the hell happened to you?" Asked Ino

"I cant tell you that'' Sakura studdered

"And why the hell not?, My best friend has a bruise mark on her face, I have a right to know" Ino answered putting her hands on her hips

FLASHBACK----------------------------

"So I heard you kissed that Uchiha Sasuke kid" Neji said with a scowl

"Neji, its not like that,... BAM

Sakura noticed a sharp pain on the left side of her face, she opened her eyes and also noticed she was lying on the floor

"He...He fking hit" Sakura thought

"Dont even think about tell anyone i just did that sakura, OR ill hit you harder and more, AND if you tell that Sasuke kid i'll,..."

Neji had to stop and think about that one...

"Or ill...Rape you" Neji finally said as a sly smile came across his face

"You wouldent do that" Sakura studdered with a slight scream

"Oh yes, yes i would" smiling evilly he tured and walked out the door

END OF FLASHBACK------------------------------

"SAKURA FKING TELL ME ALREADY" Screamed Ino

"Ok, Ok, just dont tell anyone" Sakura finally said, "Neji, well Neji and me got into an argument and he hit me, And he told me if I told anyone he'd rape me"

"OR HE"LL WHAT?!!?" Screamed Ino "ILL KILL THAT ST ASS MOTHER FKER!"

About that time Sakura notice someone was standing outside of the door...

"INO HE HEARD ME!" Sakura screamed

"WHAT?"

"INO LOOK!!" Scremed sakura

Then Ino noticed someone was standing behind the dooras well

"SAKURA HURRY, OUT THE WINDOW!!" Screamed Ino

Sakura Grabbed her bag and jump out of the window, She then ran to her car and drove off in a hurry

Meanwhile Ino (Being a blonde) went to go see who was at the door, she opened it and found a boy standing behind it with the bigest scowl and most pissed off look on him his staring her in the eye

"Oh Its you..." Ino said...

THE NEXT DAY

Sasuke was getting dressed out for gym in the locker room, Afterwitch he walked into the gymnasium where he found his brother, wearing a nike t-shirt, gym shorts, sunglasses, and a wistle around his neck

"Itachi? What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Sasuke

"Ah, If it aint my foolish little brother" Tased Itachi

"Why are you here?" sasuke continued to ask

"Im here for a Internship, I desided to become a gym teacher!'' itachi excliamed

"But, What happened to you wanting to be a pro skateboarder?" Sasuke Teased

"Well I finished 9th in my last contest and they kicked me off the team" Itachi answered

"Ah, that sucks"

"Indeed It does my foolish little brother"

Sakura Arrived at school 2 hours late, she tried to pretend she was sick but her father found out she wasent sick and drove her to school anyway

the rest of the day was slow and painful for sakura because she thought neji was following her when in reality he wasent

2 hours later

With 5 minutes to go in 4th periode (last periode of the day) Sakura asked if she could go to the bathroom, when she noticed the teacher was asleep so she grabbed her bookbag and desided to leave befor the bell rang so that neji couldent get her, but neji noticed she was leaving (Neji and sakura have the same 4th periode class) he desided to leave early as well

Sakura was outside now when neji caught up to her

"Sakura hold on"

Sakura froze when she heard his voice

"Oh hi Neji"

"Whats wronge with you...YOU TOLD SOMEONE DIDENT YOU??!!!"

"No Neji honey i dident"

"YOU LIEING BCH"

Neji raise his fist about to punch her when the bell rang and students starting comeing out of the school and everyone saw what was going on, befor long neji and sakura was surronded by students staring at them in shock, wispers poured across the mass of people

"Hyuga Neji, Put your fist down,... Befor I raise mine!"

Negi turned around to see sasuke walking towards him

"Nevermind i already have plenty of reasons to hit you" sasuke continued to say

"???"

"Ino Told me your planing to rape MY Sakura"

"Your Sakura?" asked neji kinda pissed off

"so you were the one behind the door yesurday?" asked sakura

"Yea, I forgot i had my cell phone taken away from me in 3rd periode, and I went back to get when I over heard your conversation with ino" answered Sasuke

"SO YOU DID TELL SOMEONE?" screamed Neji

"Dude im only going to tell you one more time to put your fist down, and let go of MY sakura" sasuke stated

BAM (Neji Hit sakura)

"You son of a fking Bch" yelled sasuke

Sasuke then grabbed neji and kneed him in the stomach, then kneeing him in the face...

Befor neji fell down sasuke grabbed him again and slamed him on the gound and started punching his face

Sasuke then picked neji back up and round-house kicked him in the face

Nejis Body flew backward onto the ground

"He's unconciouse" someone said from the croud

"YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND!!"

Sasuke turned around to see A boy named Garaa charging at him

Garaa pulled out a knife and stabbed sasuke in the chest befor sasuke had time to react...

"SASUKE" Sakura Screamed

"DAMN YOU" yelled itachi running out of the croud as he punched Garra in the face

Then Itachi ripped the knife outa Garaa's hand, and put it to his neck

"What now you little ass" said itachi

"ITACHI UCHIHA" Itachi turned to see his mother running at him

"Mother...uh go look at sasuke" itach said, trying to find a excuse for having a knife at garaa's neck

She looked and saw the huge bloodstain on his shirt

"Sasuke honey are you ok?"

Sasuke couldent see anything his vision had become blurry any the pain in his chech was growing, befor sasuke knew it he fell unconciouse

Sasuke Eyes cracked open to see a white light, he turned his head and found it was only a lamp, sasuke observed his surrondings and gathered that he was in a hospital bed

sasuke could hear voices from outside the door

"Ok ma'am you can go visit but only for a few minutes he needs his rest" said the dockter

"Thank you" said a familer voice

Sakura then walked into the room

"SASUKE...your awake"

Sasuke nodded

"Oh sasuke thanks you so much, because of you im safe, because nejis in juvinale hall now, just thank you so much" sakura said starting to cry

Sasuke sat up and wiped her tears away with his hand

"Sasuke!" sakura said and pushed him down, "you cant sit up it may open your wound again"

By pushing him down sakura was now practicly laying on top of him, her face, and his was only inches apart

Sasuke smiled, and said..

"Sakura, one time in 9th grade when you were following me around i asked you "Why do you follow me around" and you said "Because im lonely"

sakura then nodded

"Tell me sakura, are you still lonely?"

Sakura nodded again

"We'll,..lets fix that for the both of us.."

"What are you saying sasuke?"

"Will you be MY sakura? and will you be MY girlfriend?"

Sakura strted to cry again, then she nodded

Sasuke smiled (for one of the first times in his life)

he wiped her tears off her face and wraped his arms around her, and brought her closer to him, sasuke brough her lips down apon his, sakura could not help herself fromcrying a little more, after a minut or two of this their breath drew thinner, sakura was the one who broke the kiss, they satred into each others eyes for what seemed like hours untill the docter walked into the room...

Ok ma'...Am I interupting something?" the docter said

"Oh no i was just leaving" said sakura "ill see you tomarrow she said", and then kissed him one more time and walked out of the door

"If you dony mind me asking...who was that?" asked the docter, "because she really wanted to see you"

"Shes my girlfriend..." said sasuke "And i coul'dent be happier..."

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------

Will: So there you go, and for all of you people wh like this story there will be a another chapter, but more as a continuation of the story, and thanks everyone for reading, Good Night!


End file.
